creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:NoEnd House
I this story, very long, and things a creepasta should have 9.5/10. You gotta give the address of the house :) Three elegys 22:53, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Fuckin brilliant mate! That is now my favoite pasta! I don't care if I've seen similar stories like this all I know is I have yet to read this kind of story with as much detail and emotion behind it. The story was great. Good job man 10/10! Mr.Zalgopasta 23:23, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry guys, not me, though I really wish I knew who the author was, since Inunah didn't credit him/her. Still, love this one as much as you guys did. One of my top favorite pastas. RetardoTheMagnificent 23:29, June 30, 2011 (UTC) wow, this was great! shame that you dont know who the author is, i'd like to read more of his work. really liked this story 5/5. "the luckiest man who ever walks this earth, is the one who finds true love." - Count Dracula 00:59, July 1, 2011 (UTC) This story was posted on Inus Creepy Stuff a few days ago, but no authour name is mentioned there either. Tempest-Fennac 05:57, July 1, 2011 (UTC) This pasta is made of brilliance. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 01:59, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Definitely reminds me of Stephen King's "1408", from the collection Everything's Eventual. Even though it's long, it doesn't feel tedious because the story is clearly divided into sections: the nine rooms. Very cool. Javer80 02:21, September 15, 2011 (UTC) How could anyone fail to get to the end? There are no other exits but forward, every time... - Dataphile 20:05, October 17, 2011 (UTC) This pasta.... oh my fucking god, this pasta... my mind just came so much you wouldn't even recognize your floors anymore. This is the best thing I've read in years, and maybe the best ever. Whoever wrote this, I fucking love you. 333/10 If you click here, ponies will infect your computer. You're welcome. 04:11, January 12, 2012 (UTC) I agree with the person who said it was similar to 1408. But, truthfully, I think this story was even better than 1408. Amazing. I loved it. Matt1334 09:06, January 30, 2012 (UTC) I think this would make a good indie film. Maybe use a headcam and do it like Blair Witch. Kingtiger666 06:46, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Freaking fantastic story, loved it but just 2 small gripes I have as constructive critism. First, from the way the house is described in the story, there's no way anyone would be able to leave without finishing, as the previous doors are always locking/dissapearing. Second, the ending kind of confused me. I realize it was going for a 'shock' ending, but the number 10 being scratched above the door to his house makes absolutely no sense in the consistancy of the story. Other than that, like I said, bravo. Cicco132 03:05, March 13, 2012 (UTC) 'The Best' One of the first pasta's I've ever read. Also happens to be the best I've ever read. Not one the best I've ever read, this pasta is the best I've ever read. Sheer brilliance. Amazing, scary as fuck. Whoever wrote this pasta deserves a medal, better yet, this author deserves $500. -Myles- What would happen if you literally fell back to sleep when Jeff tells you to go to sleep. brilliant, just brilliant, a small plot hole where his friend got out without even though there is no way to back out, but other than that literally the best thing ive read all day may the demonic power of ham be with you (talk) 03:44, January 7, 2013 (UTC) I would assume if the character said/screamed "I want to get out" they might have. Might. No, there is no escape. The gateway is open, and you are all coming with me! Do you see? Do you see?! DO YOU SEE?! (talk) 01:47, January 24, 2013 (UTC) WOW! Just... wow. The plot, the writing, everything about this story is PERFECTION! I wonder if it got PToM yet... anyways, 100/10. Space guns. Let's shoot some space guns. 08:38, January 28, 2013 (UTC) I think I get it This was truly a description of mental insanity. There was never any house to begin with. It was all a figment of the imagination since his birth.. The ending gave me chills especially, needless to say. 10/10 Coffee Shop Corporate Raider • [[User_talk:Coffee Shop Corporate Raider|'I'm Jesus Christ on exstacy']] 14:14, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :And the doors represent his descent into madness? LOLSKELETONS (talk) 14:28, January 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, exactly. -- Coffee Shop Corporate Raider • [[User_talk:Coffee Shop Corporate Raider|'I'm Jesus Christ on exstacy']] 02:45, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Y'know, that's the thing I really love about these open-ended pastas... They're open to interpretation. They don't shove the message down your throat; they're deliberately left ambiguous (of course, if executed poorly, it could be taken too far and completely alienate the reader). LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:53, January 29, 2013 (UTC) This is the best pasta I have read in my enitre life . Just amazing. 9001/10 Kill1mes I have a question. I know people think this is a great story and all. The question is this. How did the guy learn of the Noend house to begin with. Obviously there was no way out. The Drug addict got out and mentioned it to his friend online. Also..shouldn't it be more like this? "room 8 was the same as 6 and 4" That should be 6 and 3, since 4 was the darkness one. Just a couple of thoughts. Zodiacx2 (talk) 11:23, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Score 9.2/10 - CrashingCymbal (talk) 20:16, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Expectations Exceeded I'd figured it would have some generic ending where it turned out the friend was trapped, with internet access, and that would be the fate of the protagonist. Oh how wrong was I. I love this, and I get the whole "descent into madness" take on it. 11/10 - FullOnFedora (talk) 02:23, March 5, 2013 (UTC) I think quite the contrary, I think the ending was cliched and rushed and soured an otherwise great pasta. I would of loved to hear more about the friends fate. Wrightyyy (talk) 06:01, March 5, 2013 (UTC) I see where you're coming from. Although, if it's meant to be a huge pile of symbolism (as most people think), I don't think any of it is literal. So, the friend would merely be the start of the plummet into madness, and the ending would be stating there's no escaping it. Now, I realize I was a bit hyped full of creepy stories, so I may have exaggerated exactly what I think about the entire thing. Let's say, 8.5/10. - And then I said, "Oatmeal? Are you crazy?!" - FullOnFedora 06:55, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Must of Been A Slow Month First of all, this is a great pasta. The story, it's concepts and some of the imagery is very well done and unique. It's a 7/10 from me. But does this seriously hold its own against the past two Month toppers? No. Why? Three main reasons: 1. In all forms of literature there's a fine line between achieving ambiguity and a plot hole. And unfortunately for this pasta it's many fantastic ideas and themes don't communicate properly, convoluting the story. The best example of quality ambiguity present in this text is the ending where the number ten is etched into the door. That is bloody brilliant. The biggest plot hole is arguably the friend's experience in the house, did he complete all nine rooms? Did he bail out early? Was he still sane? The problem with the friend's experience is that the author himself faces the lingering prospect of insanity from NoEnd House, and unfortunately the best piece of ambiguity and biggest plot hole in this text negatively orbit one another. 2. The simple fact hat the narrator laughed all the way back to his house in the end was uncalled for, uninspired, heavily chiched and served as a means to hastily end the pasta. 3. The author (whoever they are) is far off of being an English Major, pathetic punctuational skills. But as I said, this pasta is fantastic in that is has unique concepts and theme, but unfortunately is prevented from being a classic due to the lack of an understanding of executing ambiguity successfully and an abhorrent ending. Wrightyyy (talk) 06:40, March 7, 2013 (UTC) This is my favorite pasta. And I have read a great many good pastas. But none of them were half as good as what I just read. Firewolf909 (talk) 00:42, March 8, 2013 (UTC) I thought that was amazing! Best Pasta Ever! But who wrote this?! I really want to read more of his stories. i like i very like sir you win you win man you win Derksparr, swamp person yall (talk) 20:10, March 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm surprised this wasn't PotM much sooner. It's a great story. Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 02:51, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Possible interpretation of the ninth room The ninth room represents the deepest layers of David's personality; his inner child, so to speak, to whom I'll refer henceforth as David Prime, or for brevity's sake, just Prime. By making it through the horrors of the previous rooms by stuffing his fear down and refusing to let it get the best of him, he was abusing this person who lives at the core of his being. Like most of us, David had likely abused Prime in various other ways beforehand, such as putting himself down when he was depressed, or ignoring his basal urges for the sake of dignity. That's why Prime insisted David was going to hurt him; not because he had to hurt him to get to the next room, but because he already had hurt him so many times before. As for the location of the door on Prime's chest, I think that's a trick by the house. It wants David to think he has to stab Prime in the chest to succeed, but that's not really what the location of the door means. The knife is put there to make him think it is. The real reason the door is located on Prime's chest is metaphorical; if he wants to have any hope of leaving the house, David must open Prime's heart, that he might let him in. The solution isn't to do more harm to Prime, as David assumed; the solution is to take the time to be kind and loving to him and thus undo the harm that's been done to him throughout David's life. I think that's why the shock ending suggests that David hasn't escaped the house, and possibly never will. If he had gotten past the ninth room in the proper way, he would have actually collected his money and been free. But instead he chose to kill Prime. That's why David is laughing so much at the end; he can't feel the suffering anymore, because the part of him that's supposed to suffer is lying in the ninth room, dead. Maybe that's why he's still laughing when he realizes he's still in the house: because he's destroyed the instrument by which he was to care. Oops, forgot to sign. BigBug64 (talk) 13:39, March 25, 2013 (UTC) That was pretty good. I'm not sure why the praise is so unanimously impressed, but it was definitely pretty good. My problem is that it requires too much suspension of disbelief to acknowledge that these experiences were, as described, scary. You just sort of have to buy into the idea that the rooms are all horrifying because that's what the protagonist says, and not because they are actually horrifying. David's preoccupation with drug usage and his need to preface every description with "I swear I only hallucinate sometimes" are another vexing little detail entirely. Is it possible there was no doppleganger in the 8th room, and he merely stabbed himself in the chest, and the ninth room was his near-death experience? That could set some implicaitons for the ending of the story... they could be legitimate hallucinations or some comatose dream if he were in a hospital... Plasterbrain (talk) 02:32, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :If you look in the comments above, one interpretation of this story is that it is an allegory for mental insanity. Also, the story device you seem to be referring to is called "the unreliable narrator", which I feel this pasta pulled off quite well. Though horror is subjective, as I found most of what you described as "un-scary" about the pasta to add to the creepy factor. This is a very open-ended pasta that's open to a wide variety of interpretation, and the way you interpret horror often dictates how scary you find it. :LOLSKELETONS 02:56, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I loved it, the end caught me off guard Erebus-God-of-Darkness (talk) 14:29, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Ceepy and Sad I was really excited near the very end until you had to crush all hope that I had for the character. Thanks for the goosebumps. :) YakuYabai ∆Talk∆ 11:08, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Another take on the ending Well, after re-reading it, maybe HE managed to escape the house... in a way. I mean, he's the one narrating the story, and his friend exited so he could tell hi mabout the house. Maybe people who enter can NEVER leave in a way that, even after the 9th room, the house will be with them everywhere they go. That's why his friend is out, but still INSIDE that reality, they're, just as the demon girl on the 6th room, living on two dimentions at once. Maybe he always lived on the House number 10, and maybe he was just laughing since mentally, the house will always be with him; even outside, the horrid experiences will continue to haunt him. I think both him and his friend managed to get out, but stayed inside that haunting. That's why they "failed", even tough they managed to go out, no matter where they go or who they talk to, the house will be there, with them, always. Aldath (talk) 16:18, May 3, 2013 (UTC)Aldath http://frombriansdesk.blogspot.com/ - here's a link to the author's site